02x01: TheClass gets interrupted
by AnnieVH
Summary: A second season for cancelled THE CLASS. Taking place after season finalle. Aaron came back from Chile and he gets home with Kyle. Just to find out his boyfriend is now very requested.
1. Chapter 1

The Class gets interrupted  
by Annie2000

RATED: T DISCLAIMER: 'The Class' does not belong to me. Du-uh! But the guys who own it did not enjoyed it when they had it and cancelled the show, so... I'm kinda taking over! evil laughter goes here  
SUMMARY: taking place after season finalle. Aaron came back from Chile and he gets home with Kyle. Just to find out his boyfriend is now very requested.  
THANKS: for you, my reader! From the bottom of my heart!  
NOTES: firsth THE CLASS fic. I hope you can forgive me, but Nicole's role in it is short and not well written. The rest I liked. And I'm brazilian, so I'm sorry for my every gramar mistake. I did my best, I swear!

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As things get hotter for Duncan and Kat, Richie and Lina arrive at the Carmello's house, forcing Kat to hide herself. That lasts until she hears about their engagement, what makes her storm out in disbelief. Kyle and Aaron make plans to enjoy their night at home after 4 months apart, but Ethan storms in upset, because Kat simply does not come home, frustrating the couple. Nicole confides her doubts to Perry at the hospital. Ethan finally agrees to go after Kat, but, when Kyle thinks he got a break, Kat arrives with Lina, Richie and Duncan, wanting him to talk her sister out of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KAT's year book photo)  
(Solves to KAT today. She's in DUNCAN's bed, making out with him - he lost his shirt and KAT's without her pants. There's knock on the door)

RICHIE (off, knocking on DUNCAN's door): Hello, Duncan? Are you there?

(DUNCAN tries to answer without breaking the kiss, which ends up like a mumble.)

RICHIE: What?

DUNCAN (breaking the kiss): I said I'm busy!!

LINA (off): C'mon! We have something amazing to tell you!

KAT (whispering to Duncan): Oh, great, my sister is here. And she's happy.

LINA (off): C'mon! It's very exciting!!

KAT (same): You don't think it's more chicken, do you?

DUNCAN (terrified): Oh, my God, and they know I'm here!

RICHIE: Duncan! It's a good thing!

KAT (same): You better go, 'cause Lina can't be shut once she starts.

(DUNCAN sighs.)

DUNCAN: Fine, c'mon.

(He starts climbing off the bed.)

KAT: What? No. I can't go out there! That's my sister! She can't see me like that.

DUNCAN: I bet she saw you half naked before.

KAT: I meant drunk, messy and having consolation sex with a man that lives with his mother.

(Short pause.)

DUNCAN: Can you be shut once you start??

RICHIE (off): C'mon, what are you doing in there?

DUNCAN (to RICHIE): I guess I'm suppose to say nothing. (to KAT) Stay in here.

(Back to the living room)  
(Duncan leaves his room with a shirt on.)

DUNCAN: So, what's up?

RICHIE: We have the greatest news ever!

DUNCAN: You know what's great about news? Antecipation! (starting to push them away) So, why don't you kids go enjoy your evening...?

(TINA comes in.)

TINA: Lina, your car is blocking the beighbors' garage.

DUNCAN: Oh, dear Lord...

TINA: Oh, don't worry, he didn't see me parking there. Did you tell him?

DUNCAN: What?

RICHIE: We were waiting for you.

DUNCAN: What? What's wrong?

LINA (excited): Nothing's wrong. Everything is so fantastic. I am so fantastic!

RICHIE (also excited): I am so fantastic too!

DUNCAN: And I was going to be fantastic, but you're not helping!

TINA: Why is he grumpy? Didn't you take your nap.

LINA: You take naps?

DUNCAN: Grown ups naps!! In front of the television!... with a baby blanket that helps you fall asleep.

TINA: Wait... (she thinks) Do you have a girl in there?

DUNCAN: What? No!

TINA: Oh, you're blushing. (to RICHIE and LINA) He always blushes when I walk on him having sex.

DUNCAN: Mah!

TINA: Is it Nicole?

LINA: No, she's at the hospital.

TINA: Hospital is just around the corner, she could have come for a quickie.

DUNCAN: MAH!!!

TINA: What? She's stressed because her husband just had a heart-atack. And when I'm stressed, I like little...

DUNCAN: MAAH!!!!!

RICHIE (to the person inside the room): Oh, heeeey! How are you doing, Nicole?

DUNCAN: There is no Nicole! There is nobody!

RICHIE: Are you su-?

DUNCAN: U-HUN!!

LINA: So you better hold on to something, because we have great news! (she jumps up and down in excitement and takes a deep breath) We got engaged!

KAT (off): WHAT?!

(There's a small pause where DUNCAN takes a deep breath)

RICHIE: I'd guess this is the nobody talking.

(Kat rushes off Duncan's room, in her underwear)

KAT: You got engaged?!

LINA: What are you doing here?!

KAT: YOU GOT ENGAGED WITH HIM?!

LINA: You slept with Duncan??

KAT (to Richie): I am gonna kick your ass!!!

RICHIE: I know I'm suppose to be affraid right now, but it's hard to take you seriously when you're pantless... (Kat gives him a killing look) You know what, it's not that hard.

(RICHIE tries to hide behind LINA)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------OPENING-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

(KYLE's year book photo)  
(Solves to Kyle and Aaron's apartment where KYLE is putting some candles on the coffee table. There's a knock on the door and KYLE opens it to find ETHAN stading with a rose and a pissed off face)

KYLE (surprised): Ethan. Hi.

ETHAN (coming in): She's not there!

KYLE: What?

ETHAN: Kat is not home, she's out. Wanna know how I know? I sat on the her corridor for the past three hours 'till my ass got numb and she didn't show up. Do you know what it means? (KYLE shrugs) You won't get to be her maid of honor so soon!

(beat)

KYLE: I'm gay, I got it! And why aren't you waiting for her to come back?

ETHAN: I was going to, but then I heard Palmer opening the door and I thought she would see me sitting there and I'd have to explain everything.

KYLE: So you ran?

ETHAN: Kinda. My legs were also numb, I had to crawl my way out of there.

KYLE: That explains why you smell like floor wax. And why you're so shiny.

ETHAN: I should have left the rose, though.

KYLE: To explain your feelings?

ETHAN: No, the old lady next door asked if I was here for a threesome or something. By the way, she wants you to move your car from her spot.

KYLE: Okay, It says on my contract I have the right to use it! And just because she borrowed it two years ago for a week while we were in Florida, doesn't mean she suddenly has the right to park her junky car on it forever!! IT'S NOT HER SPOT!!!

AARON (from the bedroom): What is it, Kyle?

KYLE (to AARON): Is just a friend, I'm joining you in a second.

ETHAN: Your partner?

KYLE (smiling): Yeah, he just got back from Chile. He's going to take a bath, so...

ETHAN: Oh, so you have a few minutes to help me out.

KYLE: He just got back from Chile after 4 months apart. He's taking a bath.

ETHAN: I got that part.

KYLE: So... he just got back from Chile. After four months apart. From me. And he's taking a bath.

(KYLE stares, waiting for him to get a grip)

ETHAN: And while he's taking his bath, you can help me.

KYLE (more impacient): I don't see him in FOUR months. And he's taking a shower. And he's naked and wet.

ETHAN: Well, would be wierd if he was dre- WOW! (he flinches) Oww, I didn't have to know that.

KYLE: Yep, and you don't wanna know more, do you? So, lets get your coat.

ETHAN: I didn't take off my coat.

KYLE: Then I'll just kick you out.

(KYLE starts pushing ETHAN towards the door)

ETHAN: What? Hey! You can't kick me out! I'm needy!

KYLE: I'm horny! I won! You go back to her place and wait for Kat to come back.

ETHAN (scaping from KYLE's push): Oh, no, you can't do that. You started it, mister!

KYLE: Oh, I started it? How, exactly.

ETHAN: Lets remember our last episode from "The Ethan's Love Life Show", shall we? (mimicking KYLE - a very flamboyant KYLE) "The guy. Were you the guy? Turn him around. Oh, it's you the guy! Take this rose and go tell Kat you have deep feelings for her! Trust me, I'm gay, and that's how we roll!!!"

KYLE (offended): Okay, I am not that bitchy! And second, you gotta go...

ETHAN: Okay, lets quit this game.

KYLE: I'm sorry?

ETHAN: You can't kick me out.

KYLE: Oh, really? And why is that?

ETHAN: You, sir, have a major fail: you like pleasing. You can't make people sad nor angry with yourself. You like people to like you and to know that you care for them.

KYLE: Oh, and you think I can't overcome my necessity of pleasing people to spend the night with the man I love?

ETHAN: Can you?

(They stare at each other in challenge for a long moment)

KYLE: Oh, I hate you!!

(KYLE leaves for the bedroom)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(KYLE and AARON's bedroom)  
(AARON is unpacking when KYLE enters. He smiles)

AARON: Ol?

KYLE: Ol?..

AARON: Candles are settled?

KYLE: Yeeaah... you'll have to give me 15 minutes.

AARON: I know you're kinda perfectionist, but I don't think it matters if the candles are in order of size and color.

KYLE: It's not quite that. My friend, Ethan, he has some problems...

AARON (upset): Kyle...

KYLE: I know, I know, but it will only take me 15 minutes. 10 minutes, if I'm good. Please, he helped me a lot when you were away, and besides... the candles are not the way I want yet.

AARON (reluctantly): Fine. But keep in mind I'm holding your souvenier here with me.

KYLE (excited): What is it? A toblerone bar??

(beat)

AARON (sarcastic): Oh, yeah, that's sexy! Maybe I should bring you a KitKat next time, that will get me laid, for sure. (with a suggestive smile) Althought, people say chocolatte is an aphrodisiac.

KYLE: People also told me your aunt's pig tounsil soup was an aphrodisiac, didn't they? But, as an aphrodisiac, it does not work. Really. But since I kept throwing up every five minutes, it did make me thinner... (beat) Were you talking sexy and I totally screwed that up?

AARON: You did.

KYLE: Oww... (he tries a charming smile) How about back to sexy talk?

ETHAN (off): How about "back to Ethan"???

(KYLE and AARON stare at the door for second)

AARON: Let me guess, he's from third grade?

(KYLE nods)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NICOLE walks in the waiting room, where PERRY is. He gets up)

PERRY: How is he?

NICOLE: Stable. Poor thing, he's so weak and scared.

PERRY: I know, me too.

NICOLE: You are? Why?

(PENNY comes in)

PENNY: Where is my snack, blondie?!

NICOLE: Never mind, I got it.

PERRY (to PENNY): Honey, please, I didn't take your snack. You probably forgot it somewhere else. Or you ate it and can't remember.

PENNY: I'm out of change, my daddy's heart is pretty much blowing up right now and I'm hungry. What am I suppose to do with that?

PERRY (taking his wallet from his pocket): Well, would you feel better if I gave you some change for the machine?

PENNY: Now!

PERRY: Okay... (he struggles to get some change out of his wallet) You know what, why don't you just take the whole thing...?

(PENNY snatches the wallet off his hands and walks away)

PERRY: Okay.

NICOLE: I'm sorry Perry.

PERRY: I'm just relieved she didn't eat me. And how are you doing?

(They sit down)

NICOLE: Oh, I'm so confused, Perry. He needs my help and I feel so guilty.

PERRY: Honey, none of this is your fault.

NICOLE: I dunno...

PERRY: Nicky, the man did it to himself, he forgot to take care of his health. Sure, you're the wife, you're suppose to look after him. Sure, it was obvious he was about to explode like a bomb. Sure, you should have taken him to the doctor more often. Sure, you weren't there when it happenned...

NICOLE: Are you going somewhere, Perry?!

PERRY: All I'm saying is that you shouldn't feel guilty for all these things. You couldn't help it.

NICOLE: I know. I was not feeling guilty because of these things. I am now.

PERRY: You weren't? How could you not?

(NICOLE glares at him)

PERRY: I mean, great! You shouldn't! But then, what are you guilty about?

(NICOLE seems to struggle for a moment, then she turns to PERRY and sighes)

NICOLE: I was going to leave him tonight.

(PERRY seems really surprised)

PERRY: Get - out!

NICOLE: I know. I was gonna do it tonight, but then it all happenned and I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I stay and lie about my feelings? Should I be honest and go? Should I throw myself out of the window?

PERRY: Nicole, I can't make decision for you. But if you go number three, let me know from which window so I can place Penny under it so you can bounce back right up.

(NICOLE laughes)

NICOLE: I don't think he can take it if I leave.

PERRY: Bu you don't love him enough to stay, do you?

NICOLE: I don't know... (she thinks for a moment) I think I have to take a walk.

PERRY: Good, honey, go take some air. It will do you good. I'll coordenate things for you here.

(PENNY comes back)

PENNY: Change is over!

PERRY: Or I'll be praying for my soul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to the CARMELLOS' home )  
(KAT is still without her pants, walking around in anger as DUNCAN, LINA and RICHIE stare)

KAT: I can't believe it. Or worst, I can. When it comes to men, you always made the worst choices ever!

LINA: Why are you judging me? You were having sex with Duncan!

(DUNCAN sighs)  
(TINA comes in with a wedding veil)

TINA: Lina, look what I found. Isn't it gorgeous? I think it will suit you fine.

LINA: Oh, this is beautiful.

KAT (to TINA): Don't you encourage her! She's not getting married!

TINA: Maybe she wants to keep it for helloween, then.

LINA: I am getting married!

KAT: To the guy that crushed your feet!

LINA: To the man I love!

KAT: WHO CRUSHED YOUR FEET!!!

DUNCAN: Ladies, why don't we all just calm down, take a sit and have a nice quick talk...?

KAT: Forget it, Romeo, mood's over!

DUNCAN: Damn it!

(DUNCAN sits down, defeated)

LINA: You know what? I don't care what you think, you have absolutely no moral to lecture me.

KAT: Oh, I don't?

LINA: That's right, you don't. You've never been married and the longest relationship you've ever been with started like 2 months ago after you stalked him. What do you know about commitment. Specially after that!

TINA: I think you'd be the that, son.

DUNCAN: I got it, mom!

KAT: Lina, when it comes to man, I know them. When it comes to man that are trash, I tried them. When it comes to Richie, who hardly fits in that cattegory...

RICHIE: Trash?

KAT: Man. When it comes to Richie, all I know is that he love you the way he drives: it's a careless and bumpy ride and, someway or another, he'll run you over.

RICHIE: Is this suppose to make sense? (KAT glares at him) Then again I am indeed a bad driver.

KAT: But if you want the opinion of an expert, fine, I'll get you one.

LINA: What about Mrs. Carmello?

KAT: Oh, no, smartass, she's already baking the cake for your wedding.

TINA: Is just a sample. You have no idea how complicated it is to pick the right cake. I remember when I got married I gained 10 pouns just trying cakes, alkmost couldn't fit in my gown. Or was it because I was way to much pregnant at that point?

KAT: I know someone who'll be perfect to help us. C'mon, couple.

(She opens the door and signs them out)

LINA: But Kat, you're...

KAT: I said NOW!

(LINA and RICHIE hurry themselves out. KAT leaves right after)  
(DUNCAN sighes and leaves for the room for a second. When he's back, he's holding her pants up waiting for her to come back)

KAT (off): Damn it!

(KAT comes back, crosses the room in DUNCAN's direction, but passes him by and picks up her purse. She leaves again without her pants)

TINA: You may wanna go after her.

DUNCAN: Oh, my, oh my...

(DUNCAN leaves with KAT's pants. TINA is about to leave after him)

DUNCAN (off): STAY!!!

(TINA turns to the house and does so)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------BREAK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

(KYLE's appartment)  
(ETHAN is talking and KYLE is listening for quite a while right now)

ETHAN: I mean, what now? Should I call? Explain my feelings through the phone? I think it's kinda cold.

KYLE (tired): I know.

ETHAN: What if I just dropped by in the morning, with a bagle? She likes bagles.

KYLE: Could be.

ETHAN: But what if she doesn't like me back? What should I do?

KYLE: Something.

(ETHAN stares for a second)

ETHAN: I know your head is somewhere else, but you have no right to abandon me, all of a sudden, just because you have your man back!

KYLE: In Valentine's day you abbandoned me downstairs to have sex with Palmer.

ETHAN: That's different, she was offering all sex I could possibily want in every single way my pervert mind could think of.

KYLE: What dod you think Aaron was doing right before you got here?

ETHAN: In my mind he's unpacking.

KYLE: He was.

ETHAN: Dressed?

KYLE: Oh, well...

ETHAN: C'mon, Kyle, you can't do that to me. Who'll be the voice of my conscience if you're gone?

KYLE: Find yourself a talking cricket, I have a life!! And don't even think about making a fairy godmother joke!

ETHAN: I wasn't going to.

KYLE: Really? Is just such an obvious gay joke. (he gets up) Look, Ethan, you and Kat: meant to be. If she doesn't feel the way you do, you better do that now, before your feelings for her grow to the point they become uncomfortable. And if she feels the way you do, then you'll know what to do.

ETHAN: How do you know?

KYLE: I don't, I'm just saying nice things to get you out of here. Look, whatever happens, firsth thing in the morning you can call me and I'll help you figure things out.

ETHAN (reluctant): Fine. I'm gone.

KYLE (jumping up): YES!!

ETHAN: Ouch!

KYLE: I'll appologise tomorrow, right now, lets kick you out...

ETHAN: This time i took of my coat...

KYLE: You'll get it tomorrow, bye bye...

(KYLE opens the door and KAT storms in with DUNCAN, LINA and RICHIE)

KAT: We need to talk.

KYLE: OH, C'MON!!!

KAT: Ineed your help to solve this horible situation. (she realizes ETHAN is there) What's up with the flower?

ETHAN: Uhn... It's for... uhn...

(ETHAN looks around nervous)  
(AARON walks in, rather upset)

AARON: And now, who is it?

ETHAN: For Aaron! (he runs to AARON and gives him the rose) Welcome to America!

AARON: You do know America is a countinent, don't you? And Chile is in it, so I was already in America. But if you say "welcome to USA"...

ETHAN: JUST TAKE THE FLOWER!!

AARON: Okay...

(AARON takes the rose and shuts)  
(KYLE rubs his eyes, tired)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(NICOLE is at the CARMELLO's house)  
(She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. TINA answers it and she's in her wedding gown)

TINA: Nicole, hi!

NICOLE: Uh, hi!

(NICOLE waits for an explanation, but it does not come)

NICOLE: Am I too unformal to come in?

TINA: Oh, sorry, dear, I was just remembering. Don't I look pretty? I took it off it's old box to show it to Lina, but I thought she'd like to see it in a live model.

NICOLE: Why?

TINA: She didn't tell you? She's getting married!

NICOLE: Oh, my God, for real? With Richie?

TINA: Yes, we came home to tell Duncan.

NICOLE: Oh, good, is he in?

TINA: No. He left with Richie and Lina in her sister's car. You know, the one Duncan was having sex with. They were...

NICOLE: Wait, wait! Duncan was what?

TINA: Oh, you missed that part too.

NICOLE: Apparently.

TINA: Lina's sister, Kat, very funny girl. She was here with Duncan, having sex, when we walked in on them. It's a funny story, actually...

(NICOLE seems outraged and walks away angry without saying another word)

TINA: Okay, I'll call you later.

(TINA turns into the house and starts walking like a bride as she sings the wedding march)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back to KYLE's)

KYLE: Aaron, these would be my friends. Althought I can't remember why. Ethan, Kat, Richie and Lina. (he stares at DUNCAN) And you.

DUNCAN: Duncan Carmello.

KYLE: This is my partner, Aaron.

ETHAN: His gay partner. (KYLE glares) Just so it will be clear.  
(KAT takes a good look at AARON)

KAT: Caliente.

KYLE: They're from third grade.

AARON: Obviously.

KYLE (turning to his friends): And now what?

KAT: Lina and this idiot got engaged!

RICHIE (signing): The idiot, by the way, would be me.

KYLE: I got that part.

AARON: Me too.

(ETHAN steps closer)

ETHAN: Wait, you got engaged?

LINA: Yes!

ETHAN: My God, congratula-

KAT (pointing him a finger): Don't - even!!! (turns to KYLE) And you!

KYLE (steping back, in fear): Me?!

KAT: You are the most reasonable person I know at this moment.

(KYLE looks around)

KYLE: I cannot disagree with that.

KAT: You have a long term relationship, a steady job and you're a man, so you have issues with commitment, or else why would you hit on my straight boyfriend when the big guy was in Chile?

AARON: WHAT?!

KYLE: WHAT?! I did not hit on Ben!!! (to AARON) I swear, I did not!

ETHAN: You did picture him nak-

KYLE: ARE YOU STILL HERE?!

KAT: Therefore, you'll know how to talk my stupid sister out of this crazy idea.

AARON: Why is marrying the man she loves a crazy idea?

KAT (to AARON): Okay, you're new, so let me clue you in: this idiot over here ran his car over my sister after their firsth date and broke all bones in both her legs, condemning her to a wheel chair for five months! He lost her in the hurricane Fernanda two days later! He did not tell her he was married to a sicko who threated his life with a gun! He is not even divorced! And she wants to marry him!! HIM!!! Of all people!!!

(AARON thinks about she said and looks down)

AARON: You must be Kat.

KAT: What gave it away? The actitude?

AARON: You're kinda sluty. (he points to her naked legs)

(beat)

KAT: Dude, that's cruel. I like you.

KYLE: Uh, Kat, do you want some pants?

KAT: Why? You're gay, (points to DUNCAN) he took them off, (to ETHAN) he saw my brests and Richie won't live to talk about it.

ETHAN: You were having sex with him?!

KAT: No. (beat) I was about to, but those two go in our way.

AARON: Seriously? You have sex for consolation with this guy and you're judging your sister?

DUNCAN: What? You don't even know me!

ETHAN: Why him??

LINA: Is Kat, she doesn't need a reason, all she needs is a penis!

AARON: Ooooh...

(Both sisters stare at AARON)

AARON: I'm sorry, but that was a great comeback.

LINA: I mean, look at you. Dating Ben and right now you're sleeping with Duncan?! And you! (points at DUNCAN) Shame on you!

DUNCAN: What?! You can't blame me! She didn't lost all judgement! I couldn't get her that drunk!

LINA: You were going to be with Nicole! She was leaving her sick husband for you!

DUNCAN: Are you trying ot turn this one on me? She's the one trying ot stop your marriage! Focus on her!

KYLE (between angry and despaired): Oh - my - God!

KAT: How can you say something like that to me?? I am always there by your side!

LINA: By my side?! I went to tell you I am getting married and you almost killed Richie! All I wanted was to take my sister and my best friends out to celebrate my engagement, eat some pizza, plan the wedding, get busy in a closet between dinner and desert!

(KAT's jaw falls)  
(RICHIE gives LINA a dorky smile)

RICHIE: I am getting busy in a closet. Yay... (he shuts one KAT glares at him)

ETHAN: Get busy in a closet?

AARON: F. Y. I., not very comfortable.

KYLE (turning his face very slowly to face his boyfriend): Excuse me?!

AARON (after gasping for a second): I'm gonna head to bed. It's been a pleasure, you guys.

(AARON leaves as quick as possible)

KYLE (sighing): All I wanted was to spend some quality time with my man, and now he's already thinking about his wild sex ex-boyfriend! Thank you guys so much!!

KAT: You blame her! (points to LINA)

LINA: Me?? You're the one storming into people's houses...!!!

KYLE: ENOOOUUUGH!!!

(Everybody goes silence)

KYLE: Wow, I can't believe it worked. Okay, you bunch of crazy people. What do you want for me?

KAT: I want you to talk her out of the marriage idea.

LINA: I want you to talk her into my marriage.

ETHAN (frustrated): I think my problem is pretty much moving on.

RICHIE: Right now, I'd be happy with a closet.

DUNCAN: I... honestly can't remember why I am here.

KYLE: Okay, here's the thing. You, Duncan, give Kat's pants back.

(DUNCAN does so, but KAT does not put on her pants)

KYLE: Lina, you tell your sister your sorry for calling her a slut.

LINA: Why?

KYLE: Because you love your sister very much.

LINA: I dunno...

KYLE (impatiently): Then because I am horny and tired and I wanna have sex with my hot boyfriend, and I am going to with or without your presence, in five minutes!!!

LINA: I love you, Katty!

(she steps in for a hug, but KAT actually growls at her)

KYLE: Richie, about you. Whatever you do... stay away from my closet.

ETHAN: Oh, now I thought of a perfect gay joke-

KYLE: ARE YOU KIDDING ME???

(ETHAN shuts and KYLE turns to KAT)

KYLE: And you, Kat, I think you should - well, firsth, put your pants on - and then support your sister.

KAT: If someone else says she should (cheesy voice) 'marry the man she loves' (regular voice) I'm gonna be really upset!

KYLE: Is not just it. (he sighes) Look, I know it's like a death wish, but, Kat, isn't it possible you're taking on Richie all your "men hater energy"?

KAT: Wants me to refocus it on you?

RICHIE: Don't let it happen, Kyle, don't let it happen.

KYLE: Kat, please. I knwo you're upset because of Ben...

KAT: This is not about Ben!

KYLE: Kat...

KAT: Hey, fruit! Don't talk about what you don't know! Alright? It's not about Ben! He cheated on me, so what? Now we're moving on and talking about Richie and Lina! And Richie is the man that broke her bones! And he lost her in a hurricane! And he cheated on her!

RICHIE: I never cheated on- (realized KAT's killing eyes) Oh, you're still talking.

KAT: He's married and he's goign to break her heart!

KYLE: And why?

KAT: Because he's a man and all men are alike!!! He cheated on me, he's gonna cheat on her too!!!

(beat)

KAT: Oh, wait a sec... OH, MY GOD!

KYLE (nodding): There you go...

KAT: I'm without my pants!!! (beat and KAT shrugs) Oh, well.

ETHAN: Wierd enough, you still have your shoes on.

LINA: Ben cheated on you?

KAT (quietly): Yep. With a Suzan. Can you believe it? He cheated on me with a Suzan. I mean, what kind of man cheates a Kat with a Suzan? It's suppose to go the other way! (mimicking BEN) 'Suzan, my love, I'm going to the Opera with my secretary, Kat', or 'Suzan, I am going to work late tonight with Kat', or 'Suzan, I have so much paperwork, Kat's coming only to help me'.

KYLE: He's a violinist.

KAT (upset): Then (mimicking Ben): 'Suzan, I'm going to fool around with Kat all night long, you freaking stupid imaginary woman with a freaking stupid name'!!!

KYLE: Okay, okay, Kat, look, I'm sorry you had such a rough break up with Ben, I really am, but this is you sister we're talking about, and she's happy. See?

(KYLE points and LINA gives KAT a very stupid smile)

KAT: If happy means creepy, she's a whole Thanksgiving parade.

KYLE: Well, the Thanksgiving parade wants to get marrie dto the man she loves and that loves her back. Do you know how hard it is today? Only a few of us actually end up with the ones we really love. Most people end up stuck in cold marriages, having spoiled kids. Or worst, they end up alone, and so they stay, aging year after year after years knowing the person they loved once got away. And I'm not asking you to give yourself a chance, but you can't take away your sister's opportunity to be happy as everybody wants, but only a few can. Why would you want that?

DUNCAN (crying): Yeah, why would you want that, you pantless mean woman??

(KYLE turns surprised)

RICHIE (also crying): That was so beautiful...

ETHAN (also crying): I think I need a hug...

(RICHIE and DUNCAN get up and hold ETHAN tight)

ETHAN: NOT YOU! KAT'S!!

KAT: Okaaay, ladies, lets calm ourselves down.

(She sighes as the boys let ETHAN go)

KAT: Maybe I am turning my own problems against Richie. (to LINA) I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive.

LINA: I'm sorry Ben cheated on you and you ended up almost having sex with Duncan just to feel better.

DUNCAN (still crying): I am right here and I'm emotional!

KYLE: Good, so the sisters are okay?

KAT: I still think it's crazy, but we're better.

RICHIE: And you won't kill me anymore?

KAT: No. (beat) Well, not tonight, at least.

KYLE: Perfect. Now, can you all, please, please just leave so I can enjoy the rest of my (he look at his watch) dawn. It's five in the morning.

LINA (to RICHIE): You know what? I think that diner we had our firsth date is 24hours.

RICHIE: I bet they have a closet.

KAT: Okay, don't push it, freak!

(LINA and RICHIE wave goodbye and leave the room)

DUNCAN: I guess I'm better go home too. (to KAT) Can you drop me home?

KAT: Oh, I'm too tired to drive. Ethan, you're a Bambi driving, but that's what I'm stuck with.

ETHAN: I don't wanna get in the way...

KAT: Oh, please, I just got to the root of my problem, all I need now is a box of chocolate, and not sex with a man that lives with his mother.

(KAT turns to the door and tries to leave again without her pants)

DUNCAN: Uh, Kat?

KAT: What?

DUNCAN: You forgot your purse again.

(He hands her the purse)

KAT: Thank you.

(KAT leaves and ETHAN goes after her with a large smile, DUNCAN follows)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kyle enters the bedroom sleepy and tired, finding Aaron by the closet, finishing his unpacking.)

AARON: Why didn't you skip third grade? You're so smart.

KYLE: I know. They are all crazy. But they'll survive. (he climbs on his side of the bed) Sorry about our night, but now I'm all yours.

(Aaron gives him a tired and sad smile.)

AARON: It doesn't seem you're in the mood for it.

KYLE (eyes closed already): No, I am... (sleepy voice) Come and get me, big guy... (yawns) I'm all yours...

(KYLE goes silence)

AARON: Kyle?

(KYLE snors softly)  
(AARON sighes and climbs on his side of the bed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. KYLE cuddles against his chest and AARON smiles. We solve into...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Short clips)  
(... PERRY and NICOLE at the hospital. She's clearly shook up by TINA's words and PERRY holds her hand. PENNY walks in with a grumpy face and PERRY trades places with NICOLE so he'll stay as far away from her as he can...)

(... DUNCAN sits on his couch, thinking, while TINA parades around in her wedding dress...)

(... RICHIE and LINA have dinner at the same restaurant they had their firsth date. They see a waiter leaving a closet by their table. They get up and lock themselves inside the closet to get busy...)

(... ETHAN's car, where KAT seems to be sleeping, as ETHAN drives. He glances at her slowly, thinking. He reaches out his hand to touch her face. KAT snors loudly...)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(... Back to Kyle and Aaron's bedroom.)

AARON (whispering): You know what I missed the most?

(KYLE smiles)

KYLE: I know.

(Slowly, they fall asleep)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIM------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------EPILOGUE-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(CARMELLO's house)  
(TINA, still with the wedding dress, is watching DUNCAN watch TV)

TINA: You look sad.

DUNCAN: I'm not sad, mom, I'm tired.

TINA: What about that beautiful Kat?

DUNCAN: You scared her away.

TINA: I don't scare people away. Oh, I know the perfect way of making you feel better. Stand up.

DUNCAN (sighing): Oh, my God.

TINA: Ready?

(TINA gives him her back and pick up a few flowers from a vase. She throws her 'bouquet' above her head and DUNCAN catches it.)

DUNCAN (staring at the bouquet): OH, MY GOD!!!

TINA: I know! You're gonna be the next bride!

(DUNCAN starts to cry and runs to his room)

TINA: Duncan, you won't have to be the one wearing a dress!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

by Annie2000 


End file.
